Gundam Wing: The Battles
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: CANCELLED Some swearing that's all....A offbeat random fic like most of my other earlier works.


Gundam Wing  
  
Author's Note: Some Chapters may have a short summary near the title of it.  
  
Chapter 1 Heero 'Oz Infiltration'  
  
"Okay, Quatre, go to take the left, I'll take the right." I said, "Oz has this protected with 500 Leos. And the special forces has Lieutenant Zechs training and leading them personally. You see, this place has the 2 Gundams that are owned by the Oz. Fire every single torpedo you have." The 2 Gundams emerged from the mobile suit storage. "Preparing to pirate the enemy's radios." Quatre said, "Done." "Qrzzzzxxxx…Zechs, I'll cut the big Gundam off, you take the little guy." Noin said. "Alright Noin, this time, I'll let you take the win." Zechs said. Quatre fired 5 torpedoes at the legs of Zechs's mobile suit. I fired 3 torpedoes at Noin's mobile suit. NO! The torpedoes headed towards the head of the mobile suit. The mission was to destroy the Gundams, not the troops. I fired 3 missiles that destroyed the torpedoes. "What the, did he just save me after trying to kill me?" Noin asked confused. "Beam Sword!" I screamed smashing open the emergency button. I slashed chopping off the legs of the Gundam, and then the arms. "Quatre, I detect 200 Leos coming this way. I say we hightail it out of here." I said turning on the hyper jets. We blasted out of the Oz fortress.  
  
"Listen, Relena, I'm sorry!" I said chasing after her. "Again, we planned a date for last night, and what happens for the third time, you leave me at La Seurvier again!" she screamed. "It was a last minute mission." I explained. "It's always that, I can't take this anymore." Relena cried. "Please, one more chance!" I said, "This Tuesday, your birthday." "One more chance, ONE!" she said, "See ya there."  
  
"Heero, Heero, are you there?" Quatre asked through my communicator. "Yes, I'm kinda busy shopping for Relena right now." I said. "Well, I got a gift, how about her life." Quatre said, "An Oz troop is scheduled to attack her party, they are very angry with her protests against Oz. They have caused some uproars and a riot has broken out in front of Lieutenant Zechs's command center." "On my way." I said as I ran through the mall into a subway tunnel. I knocked three times on one of the poles. A little slit opened with a key in it. I grabbed the key, and went back to the mall to the 'Gap'. In one of the stalls I knocked 3 times again, and put the key in. A secret passage opened and I walked through. In that room, was the Gundam Troop Headquarters. I walked to my Gundam. "Lets get ready to rumble!" Quatre yelled. "Launch in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BLASTOFF!" the computer said. RRRRRRRR!! The jet engines on my Gundam ignited and I launched. "Heat Scan." I said, "Missile 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, FIRE!" I said.  
  
Chapter 2 Relena 'The Party'  
  
"I knew it..." I said as tears streamed down my face, "He did it again." "Relena, what's wrong??" my friend Listicia asked. I didn't answer her as I turned and ran towards my room. As I entered, I stuck my HD into my HD player and pressed play. HD, HoloDisc. My room turned into an entire different place. "Lady Relena, what is wrong?" Queen Isabelle asked. "Nothing my queen, where is Lady Victoria?" I asked. "She's in the study room." Queen Isabelle said. Victoria was my best friend, well, holo friend. I entered and sat down next to her. "Relena, what is wrong?" Victoria asked as she wiped my tears away. "Oh, it's Sir Heero, he missed our date again." I said. I had to refer to him as Sir since that was the way of the simulation. "I'm sure he was on the call of duty." she said, "King Quatre has returned and told us of his work." "Did you say Quatre?" I asked. "Yes, he's the king..." Victoria said looking at me strangely. "HD, end simulation." Quatre said, "You want to know really why he was gone?" He handed me a paper. It read:  
  
Our crew was able to hack into the Oz scheduled tasks. A troop of Oz forces is being set to execute Relena Peacecraft. Her recent speeches have caused an uproar against the Romafeller. Your mission:  
  
Protect Relena Peacecraft at all costs  
  
Delete any and all Oz mobile suits near the area  
  
Forgo contact with Relena Peacecraft until all mobile suits are deleted  
  
This mission is sent for Heero Yuy of the L1 Colony Cluster.  
  
"You mean..." I said, "That's why he's gone." I looked up only to see Quatre gone. "Video. Phone, auto dial Heero Yuy." I said. "BEEP!" the phone said, "The name Heero Yuy does not exist in the entire earth database." "Sigh..." a voice said. It came from the back of my neck. A communicator, that Heero must have stuck on me during our last visit. Meaning, he heard everything I said. "Talk about an invasion of privacy!" I said, "Gosh..." "Well, Relena, I had to keep an eye on you because I wasn't sure Oz if would attack early." Heero said, "Forgive me, reschedule your party to tomorrow, I'll be there, no missions, Trowa said he'd take care of all my missions for me. Doctor J. said he would send a gift for you himself."  
  
  
"Blow your candles out Relena." my mother said. "UHHPHEWWWWW!" I blew out my candles. "Happy Birthday Relena." Heero said as he stepped out from the crowd in his best suit. He put his present down on the table. It was...a gas mask... Just then a giant sleep bomb fell upon the crowd knocking all of them but Heero out. "Okay Doctor J., bring it down." Heero said. A jet slowly set a Gundam down to the left of the crowd. "As Doctor J. once said, you had that same look in your eyes." he said. The Gundam disappeared into an underground lab. "It'll be there whenever you need it." Heero said. Another gas bomb dropped, awakening the crowd. Everyone stood up unaware of what had happened. I hid the gift under the table. "Happy Birthday Relena." Heero said as he walked up. He pulled something out from behind his back. A puppy!! "It's adorable, thank you!" I said as I gently picked it up. "It's a Black Lab." Heero said, "Loyal, Strong, Fast, and ab-so-lute-ly adorable!!" The party continued without further recognition of what had happened. I got the latest technological computer, a few dresses, and a large collection of flowers. It was later that night, after the party. "Relena, I need to tell you, I might not come back from my next mission. Oz is sending a troop of over 1,000 mobile suits to finish conquering the colonies. It's up to us to defend them, but, even then, we don't have that good a chance. You can't come, you still need to get used to your Gundam, once you're ready, we'll need your help down here by destroying Oz facilities while their security is low." Heero said, "I want to tell you, my father, well at least as much as I can remember of my father, was a best friend of the Peacecraft family, if you ever want to come to my place, I have pictures, and stuff of your family, and..." He didn't finish.  
  
"Trowa and the others are calling, I got to go."  
  
I looked up from the ground to say goodbye, but he had already disappeared. "Well, might as well test out my Gundam." I said. I stood up and pressed a button on a pillar in the garden. A small staircase opened and I entered it. I hopped in my Gundam. The small gate opened and I flew through it fast enough for no one to notice. "Hmm..." I said as I scanned the woods below me. No irregular heat signatures, no metal, nothing, quiet, too quiet, for I know that there was always at least one Oz mobile suit in the woods every day watching me. Just in case. BOOOOOM!! They were attacking the mansion! I turned my Gundam around. "Torpedoes 1, and 2 launch!" I yelled. It destroyed the mobile suit. "Behind you little sister." a voice said through my radio. I turned around in time to see a fist of the Tallgeese suit hit me.  
  
Chapter 3 Heero 'Zech's Truth'  
  
"WHAT?" I screamed. "Relena was kidnapped by Lieutenant Zechs." Wufei said through the radio, "He has the Tallgeese suit." "The, the legendary Tallgeese, that suit was supposed to be destroyed." I said, "This is just terrific, the Tallgeese is the only suit I can't beat..." "He somehow is controlling her, he tells her to jump off a cliff, she would, he wants her to be the ruler of the Cinq Kingdom. He's her brother, Millardo Peacecraft." Quatre said entering the conversation. "Can you guys take on some of the other soldiers, I'm gonna go get her." I said. "Sure." Duo said, "Major Sally has given us some inside information on the Oz corporation, they have a weak spot in the suits so we shouldn't have a problem."  
  
It was nightfall by the time I had made it to the Cinq Kingdom. Going by Gundam would be suicide, and finding one of the soldiers with my size clothing was just about impossible. "Hey, what are you doing?" a guard asked me. "Oh, I was ordered to check on Lady Relena." I said. "Let me see your authorization." he said. "It's right...here!" I said as I karate chopped his neck. He fell to the ground unconscious. I opened the door and walked into Relena's quarters. CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!! I turned. "Very good Heero, I'm not surprised you made it." Zechs said, "Relena, you do the honors of killing him." "WAIT!" I said, "Zechs, I challenge you to a duel." "Fine with me." he said as he pulled a sword from a saber case on the wall. I pulled a sword I had on me. Just as I had planned to do. Slash! I blocked it and slashed at him. My sword cut his in two. "Grrrr..." he said, "You insolent fool!" Relena walked behind me and put a gun to my head. "You will be destroyed." she said firing. "Dispose of this trash." Zechs said as guards lifted me up.  
  
I woke up floating in the ocean. Zechs thought I had died. Thank god Doctor J. had installed those blood packets with bullet proof things in my neck when I was shot, the bullet proof material would stop the bullet, and the blood would explode looking like I was shot. Though, the impact was so tremendous onto my brain stem, it knocked me out. "Gundam water mode." I said into a device inside my watch. My Gundam careened towards me in a boat-like form. I back-flipped into it. "Aerial Form." I said. Quickly shifting, the pilot seat was flipped into the correct position. "Lets get ready to rumble Zechs." I said. The gun that Relena had shot me with was next to me floating, so I set it in my Gundam's scanner. That, wasn't Relena that had shot me. It was a trick! Relena was being held captive, only as a trap to kill me. So, it was someone who looked exactly like Relena. I thought. "Dangit, it was Noin, she must've been wearing a disguise. A pretty good disguise too." I said as I checked the fingerprints. I flew back toward the Cinq Kingdom. "Okay, I was nice last time Zechs, this time, I won't be so nice!" I said over-riding all of their communications, "Downloading Virus BBB. Big Boom Boy." "I wouldn't do that..." Zechs said moving aside to show Relena tied up, "I'd never hurt my dear little sister, but then again, Lieutenant Digosha isn't me, she'd be hurt by the BBB, so, I suggest not trying it." I walked out of my Gundam with my hands up. "Very good." Noin said putting a gun to my head as she pushed me towards Zechs. We walked in front of Zechs. I elbowed Noin, grabbed the gun, and shot Digosha. Relena's ropes snapped as I suspected because I had seen her cutting her ropes in the picture Zechs had shown of her tied up. Zechs reached for a gun but Relena kneed him in the stomach. "Get in the Gundam." I said, "Zechs, stay there or I will shoot you where you stand." I backed away keeping the gun on him the entire time. We got back to her house to find a troop of Tauros there. "Get to your Gundam, I'll cover you!" I said to Relena who was sitting in the extra seat next to me. She ejected to near her Gundam. Bullets aimed right at her. I shot at the Tauros. It fell as she entered her Gundam. "AAAAHHHHH!!" she screamed. The Tauros fell just feet away from her. "Keep going!" I said. 3 Torpedoes fired, the Gundam can't take that. I jumped in front of them. My Gundam exploded in a blaze.  
  
Chapter 4 Relena 'Explosion Of Rage'  
  
"Heero!" I screamed angrily, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" I took out my energy sword and sliced the remaining Tauros into bits in a rage. I called Quatre and the others to help search to see if Heero was alive, but we couldn't find him.  
  
Later That Night  
  
"The brave and courageous Heero Yuy of the rebellious colonies was killed in battle saving Relena Peacecraft from Oz Tauros suits. The question is, who do we want ruling, a ruthless band of so called freedom fighters named Oz, or someone fighting for peace and justice, the colonies, this reporter, signing out." the reporter said. I turned off the TV. "All of Oz will pay for this..." I said angrily with tears running down my cheeks. Quatre walked in beside me. "His funeral is in one week, the others will be there. He was the strongest of us all, he gave his life for you, recognize him for that, not hate him for it." he said. I looked to where he was. Again, just as before, he disappeared. "Will you quit doing that!" I said.  
  
One Week Later  
  
"Heero Yuy died courageously in battle for freedom against Oz. His battles will be remembered, and he will forever live in our hearts." the priest said finishing the funeral off. I set flowers on his coffin and walked towards the car. "Listen everyone, get out of here, quick, there is a troop of Oz mobile suits headed this way. They're securing the area." Duo yelled. I got in the limo and my chauffeur drove me away.  
  
One Year Later  
  
"Stop right there." a voice yelled. I spun around. A gun was pointed at my face. A guy in a mask stood there. He brought me to his house and tied me up. "What do you want." I screamed at him. "You'll be safer here." he said as he took off the mask. Under the mask was someone from a long time ago, I couldn't remember who. "Relena, it's safer here, Oz is out looking for you, they're not to happy with you. They've taken over all the countries and colonies, they've achieved superiority. But you and the others with your attacks with the Gundams have caused an uprising making them angry." he said walking over to me and putting his hand on my cheek caressing it, "If I untied you, you might do something foolish." "Heero?" I asked, "Is it really you? Oh, Heero, I thought you were dead!"  
  
"I was, I lost my memory after the explosion, I didn't remember who I was so Heero Yuy no longer existed. I must go now, Oz will be looking for me."  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Relena, trust me, I'll come back." Heero said, "Here, if I untie you, you must promise not to do anything irrational. If anyone attacks, there is a gun hidden in the chair arm, and 5 clips in the other arm." He turned his back and walked away.  
  
1 hour later  
  
"I'm hungry..." I said to myself. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I searched the refrigerator, meat, milk, eggs, leftover rice... Picking up two eggs, I grabbed some butter and a frying pan. "Dum de dum..." I whistled as I cooked. Suddenly, an explosion burst open the wall. A mobile suit stood there. "Heero is going to be pissed..." I said looking at the ruined remains of his Dodge Viper. I grabbed the gun and shot at the camera of the mobile suit. After doing that, I kept firing at the core till it shattered and exploded. The mobile suit exploded, and soot, ash, and dust settled upon me.  
  
2 hours later  
  
"MY CAR!" Heero screamed, "MY PRECIOUS VIPER! I REBUILT THAT FROM A VERY OLD MODEL!" "Uh, if it's that important I can buy you a new one." I said, "I did inherit half my dad's estate." "Oh, uh, yeah." he said abashed.  
  
"Anyway, it was me or the car..."  
  
"Er...Oh..."  
  
He came up to me. "You were cooking?" Heero asked, "If you're still hungry, I know this great restaurant." "Sure!!" I said smiling.  
  
Chapter 5 Heero 'Duo's Defiant Stand'  
  
"What would you like sir?" the waiter asked coming up. "I'll have the T-bone steak. Well done please." I said.   
  
"And for the lovely lady?"  
  
"I'll have the Chef's Salad, with Thousand Island Dressing." Relena said. "Yes madam." the waiter said, "What would you like for drinks for the time being?" "I'll have a sparkling water." Relena said. "I'll have one also." I said. He left and came back with two sparkling waters. I took a small sip of mine. "Relena, don't drink that!" I said, "It's poisoned. It was part of my training under Dr. J. to detect poisons." "Grrr..." the waiter growled as he pulled a gun from his vest. He fired at us!! "Lookout Relena!" I yelled throwing myself in front of the bullet. I fell to the ground. The waiter was about to fire again. I pulled a gun from my coat and shot at the waiter. Miss!! Relena grabbed a gun from her purse! Hit!! The waiter fell to the ground. My head was spinning. The bullet had hit my chest. The other bullet had hit my stomach. Couldn't stay awake. "Someone call 911!" Relena screamed tearing her dress bottom into strips and putting them onto my wound, "Hold on Heero!" Everything was blurry. 'What are they so worried about?' I asked. Everything was so far away. In a different world. What did it matter to me??  
  
I woke up in Relena's house. "You're finally awake!" Relena screamed running over to me. She dropped the tray she had been holding not caring about it. She ran over to me and hugged me. "How, how long have I been in that coma?" I asked still awakening. "About 3 months." she said handing me my shirt, "I sowed it up for you." I took it from her hand and tried sitting up. "Arrggghhhh..." I said falling back down. "Don't sit up, the bullets seriously injured muscles inside your stomach and chest." Relena said helping me back down, "Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"Morphine?"  
  
She laughed a little. "Well, how about Tylenol?" she said handing me two pills. I popped them in my mouth and took a sip of the water that was near the bed.  
  
1 Month Later  
  
"Go, go, go, go!!" I yelled. Wufei, Duo, and Quatre followed in behind me. "Be on your toes." I said. Suddenly a guy lunged at Duo tackling him. RATATATATATA! I fired at the guy. He fell off Duo. "Hey, thanks, but you skinned me." Duo said. "Hurry up!" Quatre yelled, "We have 20 soldiers coming at us." "Oh, I don't think so." Wufei said pressing a button. BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! "All soldiers gone." Quatre said, "We have Mobile Dolls on our tail!" "Go guys, I'll take out their targeting systems." Duo yelled, "You must, complete the mission!" Everyone but I ran. Mobile Dolls!! Duo took out 2!! The third one firing at him!! Hit him in the leg!! I fired at the mobile Doll. "Heero, C'mon!" Wufei yelled. I ran over to Duo. "Get out of here man, I'm setting the self-destruct command for this base. I'll hack into it, but you need to get out of here." Duo said. "I don't think so..." I said. I shoved my gun in my pocket and picked up Duo. "Run, run, run!" I yelled to the others. I ran with Duo in my arms. "Yo man..." I said to Duo, "Lay of the sweets!" "Detonation in ten, nine, eight, seven..." Wufei said as we exited on the space pods, "Six, five, four, three, two, one...Um, people, turn on the jet engines, we'll have turbulence." I said. Suddenly, rumble...rumble... The debris of the base after being destroyed by a nuke blew by us.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Er...Hi Lady Une." I said, "I'll be going this way now..." "Not so fast..." she said putting a gun up, "I have a use for you, if you don't cooperate, we blow your home colony up disguising it as a Gundam attack. Your Gundam to be exact." "You..." I began.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh!!"  
  
5 hours later  
  
"What is that?" I asked. "Oh, so you see our prototype, it's made from the most advanced technology, better than the Tallgeese and all the Gundams combined. SCREEEEEECH!! A car came rushing towards us. "DIE!" the person in the car screamed firing at Lady Une. I jumped at her knocking her down as the car drove pass. "You, you saved me..." Lady Une said looking at me. "It was just a reaction, don't get any ideas." I said turning my back to her. "Yes, come with me..." she said keeping her eye on me. "You have no idea what you're doing." I said, "The strongest man soon becomes the weakest. You'll destroy yourself in your own self glory and power." "You really think so?" Lady Une asked, "But, if I harness my power without being savage, Treize, the Romafeller Foundation, the colonies, all will bow to me!" "Okay, call the nut house, the pecan has arrived." I said.  
  
"Humor from a ruthless Gundam pilot."  
  
"You don't know what ruthless is. It's not cruel, evil, it's seeing the straight clear line to victory. Ignoring all obstacles. Emotions and friendship just get in the way, follow the straight line."  
  
"Very intriguing, someone like you could overthrow Oz and rule the galaxy."  
  
"Oh, I'd look out behind you." I said. She ducked. BANG!! It was heading for me. I put up my hand and caught the bullet. I threw it to the floor. "How did you do that??" "Iron glove." I said, "But that's still gonna leave one heck of a bruise!!" "You'd make a good assistant..." she said winking, "That's an offer. You and I, we could rule the world and the colonies!! No more Romafeller Foundation, no more Treize, no more Oz, a whole new organization!!" "You're insane, you do know that?" I asked following her to Treize's quarters. "Sir, this is Heero Yuy, the name, well, it's his code name, anyway, he is a Gundam pilot. I've 'recruited' him to test out our new prototype. Everything is going according to plan." she said. "Sir, um, when's the last time Colonel Une has had a cat scan?? I think there might be something twisted around in there." I said. "Humor?" Treize said, "This is a surprise, from what I've heard you're almost emotionless."  
  
"He's full of surprises, he saved my life, twice just today."  
  
"So, I see the rebel colonies have been sending snipers??"  
  
"Correct...Sir."  
  
"I don't want to interrupt but, can we get on with the show??"  
  
"Get in the mobile suit, go to the training course, and to make sure you obey, we have 200 special beam cannons aimed at you. Just in case." Lady Une said. I entered the Gundam and shot down 500 targets. "Okay, exit the Gundam." Lady Une said. "No." I said triggering the self-destruct command, "Weak people don't deserve strong weapons." "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU FOOL, THE SELF DESTRUCTION DEVICE ON THE GUNDAM CAN LEAVE A CRATER THE SIZE OF MASSACHUSETTS!!" Treize yelled. "WHAT!" I screamed, "Oh well." I punched another button and was ejected in a escape pod to 5,000 miles away. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! "YIKES!" I yelled. "There you are, luckily no one was hurt, but you will die!"   
Lieutenant Malva screamed jumping out of the sunroof of a Mustang. "Who sent you?" I asked, "None other than Treize of course." I took out a gun fired at the driver, and he swerved and crashed into a building. "Nice one." Lady Une said talking through a communicator on my back, "The shield protected the base! Thanks for the test." I ripped the communicator from my back, threw it to the ground, and smashed it with my foot.  
  
Chapter 6 Duo Superbowl  
  
"So, I hear you went on a joy trip with Lady Une??" Duo asked, "You are truly insane Heero." "Aw, shut up!" Heero said throwing a pillow in my face. I caught and threw it on his bed. "Is Quatre going to come or not, the first kickoff is about to start." Quatre asked. We were watching Superbowl 240. KNOCK, KNOCK!! I opened the door. "Hey Quatre!" Wufei said throwing popcorn at him. "Hi guys!" Quatre said catching the popcorn in his mouth. KNOCK, KNOCK!! Quatre opened the door. ZECHS!! I picked up my gun and pointed it at him. "Wait a second!" Zechs said, "I'm here in peace, I fight Oz also, and I brought salsa!" Trowa closed the door and Zechs walked in. "So, I here you've saved Lady Une from a beam cannon." I said. "What's all the talk about Lady Une?" Relena asked walking in from the kitchen. We were in the house that Doctor J. and the other scientists had funded. Each one of us had one. "Well, it's just Lady Une is supposedly gone all peace loving, but she's like, torn between peace and war, Treize and her own personal feelings." Zechs said. "PEACE??" Heero yelled falling on the floor laughing, "That woman is completely insane, she wanted me to help her take over the world and Oz, space, the colonies, and even Treize. Also she was flirting with me!" I shuddered at the thought. "HA!" Zechs cried, "Lady Une, flirting with a 15 year old?" "Hey shh, shhh!" I said as the game started. "I really don't think this is a good match, the colonies football league's best against the NFL and AFL's best players." Heero said. "Well Heero, seeing as they can put different forces of gravity, their players could train in 5 times Earth's gravity." Wufei said. "This sucks, the Earth team is already down by 18." I said turning the TV off, "Who's up for Poker?" "I'm in." Zechs said. "I'm in." Relena said. "I guess I will." Wufei said. "Sure." Heero said. "Fine." Catherine said. "Good idea!!" Quatre said. "I'm in." Noin said. "I guess so." Major Sally said. "Where are all you coming from?" I asked.   
"Hehehehe..." Relena said, "I made a few phone calls." "We don't have enough cards!" I said. "We can play 3 or 4 different groups." Relena said.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Well that was a good day, I feel like fighting Oz." I said climbing into Deathscythe H. I flew out towards the nearest Oz base with the other Gundam pilots. Zechs and Noin joined us. "HAHAHAHAHA!" I yelled firing at the abundant amount of Aries and Leos around us. "Hey, take this!" Lady Une yelled firing a ton of bullets at me. "You!" I yelled. "Guys, lets get out of here!" Quatre yelled. We flew away.  
  
Chapter 7 Trowa 'Lady Une's Servant'  
  
"Listen up!" Lady Une yelled, "We are about to embark on a mission to find Gundanium on any of the planets. Search every square inch. Turk, Myers, Johnson, go, Barton, you stay with me." "Yes ma'am?" I asked. "I've taken a special interest to your skills..." she said kissing me on the cheek, "Take note of what I said. Now go on along with the others." I shuddered once she had left and wiped my cheek of. I mumbled something under my breath about her being a whore. In my excavation of Pluto, I found something. "Is that, a mobile suit??" I asked myself, "That's twelve times larger than the Tallgeese." I put a tractor beam onto it and dumped it in part of the Pacific Ocean. "Find anything?" Lady Une asked me. "No." I said, "Nothing Ma'am. But I did find this." I held up a gun. "What, what are you doing??" she asked. "Lady Une your reign of terror is over, I am Trowa Barton, pilot of Gundam 04 Heavyarms. And I say, die." I said firing at point blank. She fell to the ground, a pool of blood beneath her. All the other soldiers were too stunned to move. "No, you die." she said sitting up and firing. I fell the ground, a bullet through my chest. "Pressure makes blood packs explode on me, and this cross I have on blocked the bullet." she said, "Take him to the lab, let's see if we can get him to think straight."  
  
I woke up later in a lab. "Inject the chemical." Lady Une said. A guy in a white lab coat stuck a needle in my brain. I felt the liquid, then I felt nothing. I sat up. "Where is Lady Une?" I asked. "She's up in the observatory." the white lab coat said. I walked to where she was. I then fell on my knees bowing my head. "I'm your loyal servant." I said. "Stand up." she said. I stood up. "Lady Une is there anything I can do for you??" I asked. "No, just go to your quarters." she said. I walked to my quarters.  
  
Chapter 8 Heero 'Horror by Horror'  
  
"Lady Une, Oz's soldier and Treize's personal assistant, has been assassinated by a Romafeller worker. That worker was later executed. Her body is yet to be found. Authorities guess, the body was hid. Then man who killed the worker, is Trowa Barton, Gundam pilot, he is yet to be found." the reporter said. "So, she turned out to be good in the end." Trowa said walking in, "She really thought I was controlled by her, I rejected the toxin, I also knew that it was supposed to do that because I had listened to their conversation. But, I will avenge her death." "Let me say Trowa, that this battle is far from over." I said, "Treize has resigned, and a new leader is put in charge. Only, I've checked up on this guy. He's like us. He hid his real records. I found his real records, he has been to an insane asylum three times. This guy is totally crazy." "What's that?" Trowa asked pointing out the window at something far away. It flew towards us, quickly. The helicopter veered so the door was facing us. Ratatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatata. The bullets pierced the window and bullets flew around everywhere. One hit the pillow next to me. "An assassination by the Romafeller Foundation." I said. I dove under the bed grabbing a M-16 I had under there for emergencies and fired at the blades. The blades exploded, and it fell to the ground below. "LOOK OUT!" Duo yelled tackling a girl and knocking her out of the way. He then rolled out milliseconds before the helicopter fell to the ground and exploded in a million pieces. He was trapped in between 3 pieces of large metal, and fire. The smoke swept into his lungs. "DUO!" I yelled. I kicked part of the window away, then grabbed the drain pipe and slid down. The metal burned at my hands as I flew down. I landed on the ground, then ran over to the fire. "Duo!" I yelled shielding my eyes from the smoke, and covering my mouth. I saw his limp body in the fire. "Oh screw this." I said hopping over the fire, grabbing him, and jumping back over. "So, you did take my advice on laying off the sweets." I said. "Over here!" the girl who Duo had knocked down yelled, "Bring him to my truck." I ran him over to her truck laying him down in the back seat.  
  
"1...2...3...Breath!" she yelled, "1...2...3...Breath!" Trowa and her were in the back trying to revive Duo. "Can't you drive any faster?" I yelled to the guy ahead of me, "Hold on people, we're taking a detour. I love Dodge." I spun the car 90° and then drove across the ditch. "I'll personally repair the suspension." I said driving off a 20 foot drop. I drove straight across 2 lines of traffic, then cut off a Chevy, and sped up to 80. "C'mon, C'mon..." I said. I slammed on the brakes at the parking lot of the hospital. "Get him in." I yelled, "This hospital is independent, no one working for Oz or associated, this place only rebels know about." We ran him over to a stretcher that was waiting. "Hold on Duo." I said. They had revived him, but he had a faint pulse, and all other signs made him seem almost dead.  
  
I was waiting in the waiting room. If I hadn't of shot down the stupid helicopter, he would be perfectly okay. "Arf..." Relena's puppy yipped at the door. "Is he okay?" Relena asked, "Just got here." "Don't know, doctors won't say." I said. The doors opened and the doctor walked through. "Duo is going to be okay, he's asleep right now, he also shall be recovered soon." the doctor said, "Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Relena, Quatre, I have something to tell you, follow me." We followed him to a secret room.  
  
"We found her lying almost dead in one of the evacuated colonies, she almost died, we brought her here and have been keeping her alive, but only one of you can help her, Trowa to be exact. He has the AB blood type, very rare, so you see how important this is. Anyway, she also will need some help, she's lost a lot of muscle strength since she's been in a coma for a year. One of the best trainers we can have is a Gundam Pilot, the best fighters, strongest, inhuman, to rehabilitate her. The thing that kept her alive was her cross necklace. It stopped the bullet. But the bullet slowed but went through with a very deadly wound."  
  
"Lady Une!!" Trowa said amazed, "Oh my god, she's here?" "What the, sir come over here!" One of the interns yelled. The doctor went over to him. "She's waking up!!" Wufei said. "This is wrong, she's sitting up, she shouldn't have the muscle strength!!" the doctor said. ""Tro...Trowa??" Lady Une asked. "It's me, sit down, save your strength." Trowa said walking over to her, "You're okay, you're safe now." "What the..." I said as the ground started shaking. "I knew this would happen." the doctor yelled, "It's the underground volcano that's a mile away. It's been dormant for 100 years." He didn't finish. All the sudden the round exploded spewing magma. The doctor didn't finish because all that was let of him was a skeleton. "Lets get out of here!" I yelled. Trowa grabbed Lady Une and helped her out. "The patients!" Relena yelled. She picked up one of the ill patients and carried her out to the car. We had gotten half of the patients out. "Oh crap, I feel a weird rumble, I suggest we get out of here!" I yelled stepping in the drivers seat. I slammed on the gas pedal flooring it across the road. "FASTER!" Trowa yelled. "Why??" I asked looking back. The ground behind us was ripping up and gaining on us with lava spitting out of the cracks. "Must drive faster, must drive faster!" Wufei said. I pressed harder. "AAAHHHH!" Relena yelled as a fried corpse landed on the windshield. It slid off. "Well, wild adventures away from our battle." Duo said, "This is exciting." "Yeah, a...blast!" I yelled jerking the wheel dodging some debris, "Personally I like the thrill of battle whipping the crap out of Oz soldiers."  
  
1 Month Later  
  
"So, all healed up?" I asked turning to Duo. "Yup." Duo said smiling. Hilde walked in beside him. "So, you must be Hilde." Shawna said. Shawna was the girl Duo had saved. I heard it from outside on Wufei's front porch. I looked out at the sunset. "What are you doing?" Relena asked grabbing a porch post and swinging towards me. "Oh, just thinking." I said, "How do you weigh human life, 1 for a billion, or a billion for 1. Most would say the greater good. But, what path do you go down, there's the thing with total pacifism. It's our nature to fight, yet being holy denies our true nature. You can't live without fighting. You'll also die fighting. It's a giant jigsaw puzzle. We're all just tiny pieces of the real picture. Going for total pacifism, never fighting is a downfall. Death is the only way to see the real truth. But, when you see it, you just find out that it wasn't worth searching for." "It's too complicated for humans to understand, the purpose of each person makes all the difference, you're starting to learn though, that peace is the key, even in this world, you must take peace by force." Relena said. "HELP!" Wufei yelled. I jumped up and ran to the barn where Wufei had been working. He was surrounded by Oz soldiers. I pulled out a gun. "Uh-uh-uh!" another Oz soldier said as he pointed a gun at the back of my neck. "Yes, yes, yes!!" Relena said tackling him. "Duck!" Duo yelled. I ducked as he pushed a giant bag of wheat of the rafters. It was attached to a string, and it swung knocking the Oz soldiers down. I rolled behind some of the soldiers and then sweep kicked them. They fell down into a pile of cow manure. "Yee-haw!" Hilde cried. She twirled a rope around in the air and threw it around the Oz soldiers. "A good old fashioned cowgirl!" Duo laughed as he jumped down from the hayloft. "I see why you chose the ranch." I said looking at Wufei.  
  
Chapter 9 Relena 'Groundhog Day'  
  
6:00 A.M. October 5th Plane to the Cinq Kingdom  
  
BEEP!! BEEEP! My alarm clock went off. I sat up. "Wakey, wakey!" Heero said turning on my Cabin's light. "Heero!" I said falling back down.  
  
7:00 A.M. October 5th Plane to the Cinq Kingdom  
  
"Breakfast is served!" Heero called. I finished brushing my hair and walked to the dining room on the plane.  
  
8:00 A.M. October 5th Plane to the Cinq Kingdom  
  
"Looks at all of them." Heero said. We were flying over one of the cities that had been destroyed during the war. Millions were left homeless. "Pilot, stop here." I said. He landed. "Tell the people to get all the supplies from the carrier and distribute them throughout the community."  
  
9:00 A.M. October 5th Northern England  
  
We were all covered in mud. The rain pouring down on us as we worked was enough to drive a person insane. "We just found a fairly large group of the Treize Faction in here, they'll be spotted, we have to get these people evacuated." Heero said rushing to me.  
  
Noon October 5th English Channel  
  
"This boat isn't in the best shape." I said. "It's the only one we could fit all the people on." Heero said, "Even then we have 3 boats total. We basically just have a sign that says 'Bomb Me'." I shivered as the cool ocean air swept past me. Heero walked over to me and puts his arms around me. He kissed me. "Warmer?" he asked smiling. I smiled back and kissed him. "Princess!" one of the workers of the ship yelled as he ran up towards me, "Twenty Cancer coming towards us!" "I'll take care of them." I said, "My Gundam could use some attention!" I walked to the lowest deck. My Gundam was especially made for underwater attacking. "They won't know what hit them." I heard Heero say through the communicator, "They just interrupted her and she's not to happy." I laughed firing 5 rounds of 5 underwater torpedoes. 20 explosions. I then surfaced into the deck again. I climbed out of my Gundam. "That was easy enough!" I said, "What's that?" I asked pointing in the sky. "Fortress Barge just dropped a Space to Earth bomb!" Heero yelled, "Everyone dive overboard!" We got to the edge when, BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
6:00 A.M. October 5th Plane to the Cinq Kingdom  
  
BEEP!! BEEEP! My alarm clock went off. I sat up. "Wakey, wakey!" Duo said turning on my Cabin's light. "Duo!" I said falling back down.  
  
7:00 A.M. October 5th Plane to the Cinq Kingdom  
  
"Breakfast is served!" Wufei called. I finished brushing my hair and walked to the dining room on the plane.  
  
8:00 A.M. October 5th Plane to the Cinq Kingdom  
  
"Looks at all of them." Heero said. We were flying over one of the cities that had been destroyed during the war. Millions were left homeless. "Pilot, stop here." I said. He landed. "Tell the people to get all the supplies from the carrier and distribute them throughout the community."  
  
9:00 A.M. October 5th Northern England  
  
We were all covered in mud. The rain pouring down on us as we worked was enough to drive a person insane. "We just found a fairly large group of the Treize Faction in here, they'll be spotted, we have to get these people evacuated." Heero said rushing to me. "What?" I asked falling to my knees, "All this, what we can't, this happened before everyone, everyone died." "Okay, someone's been working a bit too hard!" Duo said looking at me. I shook it off. "Must have been a dream." I said.  
  
Noon October 5th English Channel  
  
"This boat isn't in the best shape." I said. "It's the only one we could fit all the people on." Heero said, "Even then we have 3 boats total. We basically just have a sign that says 'Bomb Me'." I shivered as the cool ocean air swept past me. Heero walked over to me and puts his arms around me. He kissed me. "Warmer?" he asked smiling. I smiled back and kissed him. "Princess!" one of the workers of the ship yelled as he ran up towards me, "Twenty Cancer coming towards us!" "I'll take care of them." I said, "My Gundam could use some attention!" I walked to the lowest deck. My Gundam was especially made for underwater attacking. "They won't know what hit them." I heard Heero say through the communicator, "They just interrupted her and she's not to happy." I laughed firing 5 rounds of 5 underwater torpedoes. 20 explosions. I then surfaced into the deck again. I climbed out of my Gundam. "That was easy enough!" I said, "What's that?" I asked pointing in the sky. "Fortress Barge just dropped a Space to Earth bomb!" Heero yelled, "Everyone dive overboard!" We got to the edge when, BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
6:00 A.M. October 5th Plane to the Cinq Kingdom  
  
BEEP!! BEEEP! My alarm clock went off. I sat up. "Wakey, wakey!" Heero said turning on my Cabin's light. "Heero!" I cried jumping up. I threw some clothes on and ran to the lower deck. "Get in your Gundam!" I said. We dropped from the carrier. "So what exactly are we doing?" Heero asked. "It's a group of 20 suits, Mobile Dolls I'm guessing. They're going to wipe out a entire country. The country has a fairly large militaristic force. But millions will die, I know this, I've lived it, twice!" I said, "The theory of Groundhog's Day, idea gotten from an extremely old, old movie, an explosion causing time to repeat itself until the explosion is finally stopped." "You've been working too hard." Heero said. "That's what Duo said before we all died the second time." I said. "Oh." he said resigning from saying anything more. We made it to the country as the Mobile Dolls started attacking it. We destroyed all but one. The last one clung on to the base. "MY LIFE FOR A MILLION, YOU HAVE TO BE ABLE TO WEIGH ONLY YOUR OWN!" I cried. I rammed the Mobile Doll and we both exploded.  
  
I woke up in a sand field. My stomach hurt. Had to be internal bleeding. I felt dizzy. The only part of my Gundam next to me was a tape recorder. I grabbed it. "October 5th, 9:00 A.M. In protection of city, we fought, a Mobile Doll clung onto the base and started self-destruct. In an attempt to stop it I rammed it into a field. Both of us exploded. It is now around 10:00 A.M. I cannot move due to possible internal bleeding. I can't stay awake. Falling asleep is surely death. Goodbye…Heero…" I said starting to fall unconscious. "Over here!" a voice yelled, "She's falling unconscious, get those medics over here now!" Heero was standing over me. Or I think it was him. It was all blurry and too far away. I didn't care anymore. As long as the killing stopped. As long as it stopped...  
  
Chapter 10 Wufei  
  
"Is she going to be all right??" I asked Heero. "I don't know." Heero said turning to me, "They've stopped the bleeding, but she has a concussion." The doctor walked in. "Hello!" the doctor said, "Relena is going to be okay, but, she has amnesia." "YOU CALL THAT OKAY?" Heero screamed. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back down to his chair. "The only thing we can do is have one of you trying to get her to remember. But, she doesn't even remember her name." the doctor said. She turned away. I grabbed my coat and waited for Heero to bring out Relena. "I think we should take her to the Cinq Kingdom. She wouldn't be safe in any of our homes." Heero said. He radioed Noin. 50 miles away a plane landed on the highway. The back opened and we drove into it. The back closed and we flew off. When we got there almost everyone in the entire country was there crowding us. There was like a million reporters. "I'll handle them." I said. I walked out in front of the reporters. I threw a pillow on the ground from the car. Then took out an M-16 filling the pillow with bullets. "Get the picture?" I asked them. They all jumped into their news vans and ran off. One of the servants who had followed us in an Aries came over to Heero. He handed him a tape recorder.  
  
An hour later  
  
"Heero, she'll be all right!" I said. He pressed the button on the tape recorder.  
  
"October 5th, 9:00 A.M. In protection of the city, we fought, one Mobile Doll clung onto the base and started self-destruct. In an attempt to stop it I rammed it into a field. Both of us exploded. It is now around 10:00 A.M. I cannot move due to possible internal bleeding. I can't stay awake. Falling asleep is surely death. Goodbye...Heero..."  
  
"If only she could remember..." he said. "This is not good Heero." I said, "You can't battle Oz in this shape, and also there is a major battle coming up soon." "Who said anything about battling, ever again?" Heero asked, "War is stupid, the only thing that can come out of it is death." "What, you want to talk to Romafeller??" I asked, "That's suicide, these people don't talk, the only thing they understand is fighting." "Well, fighting is going to kill us one of our day, us Gundam Pilots are rebels, we have no true allies, all are afraid of Romafeller." Heero said, "We stand alone! This war is getting confusing, who is our enemy?? White Fang, the Treize Faction?? Oz?? Romafeller?? The Colonies?? Who is it. Or is it just half good half evil but the good and evil strewn about are too afraid to come out."  
  
3 months later  
  
With Relena's new position at Romafeller, life was getting more exciting by the second. She had been forced to join after the Cinq Kingdom was destroyed. She was Chief Representative. Countries opposing Romafeller were joining it. Because of her. She had to be destroyed.  
  
Chapter 11 Relena  
  
1 Week later  
  
I was being held captive in the Libra. A lot had happened, Zechs joining White Fang, Oz holding a colony hostage, then Zechs blowing up a large portion of earth. After I had gotten a flashlight, screwdriver, rope, and hinge, I pried open the vent duct. After hours of sliding through the vents I came to the one I was looking for. I pried it open again with the screw driver then made a small hole. I put the rope through the hole and slid down it. After landing in the engine room, I edged against the wall to the main engine control. My hands flew over the control panels. The siren started flaring since I hadn't used the retinal scan. After flooding it with commands, the weapon system finally short-circuited. "Yes!" I cried. Dorothy walked up behind me. "My, my Miss Relena..." Dorothy said, "You do have a thirst for adventure." She had a gun pointed at me. "Well, say goodbye to it." she said firing. I fell off the small bridge and she thought I fell into the core. But I grabbed a pole. With one hand I pulled myself back up to the bridge then fell unconscious from lack of blood.  
  
I woke up in...the Peacemillion. Trowa was standing above me. "Heero??" I asked. In my blurred vision I thought it was him. "No." Trowa said, "It's Trowa." "How did I get here?" I asked.  
  
"Heero snuck into Libra and sent you on a shuttle back."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's stuck on the ship, last transmission he sent was a rumor of his execution at 7:00 a.m. sometime."  
  
"I'm going after him." I said standing up. I fell to the floor in pain. Trowa helped me back to the bed. "You're one tough cookie." he said, "You lost like a pint of blood. Wait, what the...I'm getting a transmission...This is Zechs Marquis...If you don't surrender immediately you will be destroyed." "TROWA!" Quatre yelled, "A troop of Mobile Dolls has surrounded us. C'mon!" Trowa jumped up and ran to his Gundam. Once they had left I slowly walked to my Gundam. I deployed. "Relena, what are you doing?" Noin yelled. "I'm doing what I have to." I said. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Duo, stand back. I'm firing my main cannon. My main cannon was never tested. This thing had the power of the Libra, only more compact. I raised it. "10%...20%...40%...42%...70%...85%...93%...100%!!!" I yelled, "Take a taste of this!!" The whole Mobile Doll troop consisted of 200. I fired. It missed every single one of them then once it got to the center of all of them, exploded. I could see the Peacemillion tumble backwards. I was blown back into the Peacemillion. My head hit the control panel knocking me unconscious.  
  
I woke up in the Peacemillion. "Don't try getting up again, that foolish move just ripped your wound open, gave you a concussion, fractured your skull, broke your ribs and your arm." Noin said. She had a large Band-Aid on her forehead. "I got it after your attack knocked us backwards." she said. She must've seen me looking at it. "Sorry." I said weakly, "Any news from Heero?" "No." she said. She left the room. I looked out the window into space. "Oh...Heero..." I said, "Why do you always have to be the center stage of all this?" A tear ran down my cheek. "Relena?" Quatre asked walking in, "They announced Heero's execution in about 3 months." "Yes!" I cried, "Ow...Anyway, that'll give me enough time to heal and get ready to save him."  
  
3 months later  
  
"I'm heading toward Libra." I said into the radio, "They are deploying 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 troops of Mobile Dolls. Each troop has 200!! Quatre, Trowa, Noin, Wufei, Duo, get out here NOW! Howard fire the beam cannons on the Peacemillion, we'll need all the help we can get!" "This is the all out battle!" I yelled, "Cover me, I'm going with Heero's Gundam to save him." I dove through the rows of Mobile Dolls. I docked in the Libra and slid my way to the prisoners quarters. Heero was there. We climbed and he went into his Gundam and I went into mine. I gulped as I saw what had happened when I emerged from the Libra. A total massacre. 1,000 left, and the pilots were all to tired. "Heero, it's up to you and me." I said. I clicked on the ZERO system. "Lets see how you like it!" I screamed pulling out my sword. I rammed past 5 dolls destroying them. I was hit in the back by a cannon. My eyes narrowed and in the reflection turned a weird red. The ZERO system. I saw Libra. It fired destroying everything including Peacemillion, everyone all the pilots except me. I awoke from the nightmare. I could feel the sweat running down my face. It beaded up. "I won't let you scare me ZERO, I won't." I yelled. It seemed like hours the massacre of fighting the Mobile Dolls. I lost myself fighting and when I woke up I saw myself slashing at the Wing ZERO with Heero dodging. "RELENA!" Heero yelled, "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER HERE!" I stopped. "Sorry." I said as I fell unconscious. 


End file.
